Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 5$. $4$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ - 4$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $5$ for ${d}$ $ = 4{(5)} + 5{(5)} - 4 $ $ = 20 + 25 - 4 $ $ = 41$